The Cougar and the Bear
by Viet Devil
Summary: It was that moment when fate decided to fuck with him and granted a wish he always wanted to happen and a wish he never wanted to happen at the same time. He was finally getting hit on, but by a cougar. And her husband. Stiles didn't know if he should be flattered or severely creeped out.


**_oOO8OOo_**

He was finally getting hit on, like seriously good gracious it was time. He wanted to be happy about the fact that since the pack took a road trip and it was their last night there and they decided to split up for an hour or two to get last minute things and that jazz. He walked by himself in the mall they've chosen. He shrugged off the fact that everyone split up fairly quickly. Derek left pretty fast when they said they should split up.

Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

Jackson and Lydia.

Allison and Scott.

Then Derek ran off by himself somewhere (he's pretty sure Derek went towards that leather shop they passed by earlier).

Thus, Leaving Stiles to himself. It was late at night, an hour or two before closing time. He noticed the lack of people throughout the mall. Some were closing up already. He just lets out a puff of air and walks towards J.C. Penny, seeing the clearance they had going on.

He walked in and just looked around. First place he liked was the cologne/perfume aisle. That was where it started going downhill.

It was that moment when fate decided to fuck with him and granted a wish he always wanted to happen and a wish he never wanted to happen at the same time.

He was finally getting hit on, but by a cougar.

And her_ husband._

Stiles didn't know if he should be flattered or severely creeped out.

He was honestly doing nothing at the time to attract attention. He just went into a freakishly huge J.C. pennies with two stories.

He remembers just walking in and searching through the massively large collection of their colognes. He was gaping at how seriously massive their collection was.

Like holy shit if someone were to pour all of it, it could fill a local swimming pool.

Stiles just glances around and goes to the women's perfume, where sometimes he likes going to because they seriously have some pretty intricate bottles of perfumes. Sometimes he secretly wants a room full of all the neat designs of bottles and dub it his potion room.

He sees a woman, who is pretty old but she still very attractive (along the term hot but he really isn't into her type…and age) , looking at the perfumes. She had a brown chestnut hair color going on, with some light brown highlights. She had a leopard print, really revealing tunic on, cleavage spilling out. She was in some black tights and a pair of dark red heels. She had smokey-eye makeup, and a dark red lipstick. He guesses she's about his height, only like an inch taller. She turns around and looks at Stiles from head to toe and back up. She gave a large creepy smile and waves. Stiles just sort of awkwardly waves at her, giving her a half of a smile.

He wanted to run off, but she was already coming towards him, and it would seriously be rude if he just ran out of there away from her.

"I'm sorry; can you please help me get the bottle on the top shelf? I'm afraid if I try to reach up there that I may or may not topple over." She chuckled lightly. "Heels, gotta love em, but can't do much in them."

"Uh, yeah! Sure! No problem." Stiles says. _Over react much? She just wants some help_. He goes over to see the bottle she pointed out to him. He stretches a little and manages to grab it. He smiles, mission accomplished. He yelps a little when he feels a sharp pinch at his butt cheeks.

"Hah—!" he flails a bit. He turns around, eyes wide. "Did you just—"

"This doesn't seem to be your aisle, unless it's for an important person?" she interrupts him. She smiles and cocks her eye brow. She takes the bottle from his hands.

Stiles stutters, cheeks naturally blushing red. "Well—i—uh, like the bottles they make for the women's perfume. Really cool looking, compared with boring men's bottles of cologne." He shoves his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't flail and crash all the bottles to the ground.

"Oh, I see…so no significant other?"

"Nope, just browsing." Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

The woman laughed. "I'm so sorry if I made this awkward for you, your cheeks are so red." She lifts up to pinch them, to which Stiles flinched. "I'm sure lots of relatives pinched these cheeks all the time."

Stiles has nothing to say. _Shit—this is so not comfortable_. Where was Derek or the others to scare or intimidate or distract them away from boring, pale Stiles? His mouth gaped for a moment.

"Oh! Such a cute mouth!" she runs her thumb over them, pausing in the middle and slightly presses down on the bottom lip to make it pucker a bit. Her jewelry jingled together as she moved her hand.

"Uh—thanks?" he kinda thanks her. He backs away from her hand—to which she takes hold of his chin and grips it tightly before letting go. He just stares at her grinning, predator eyes. "Um, it was nice talking to you? Gotta do some shopping, so bye!" he quickly bids her a farewell and gets the hell out of there.

But it doesn't end there.

Nope.

He goes towards the sports area and sees her again in the tennis aisle. He sees her grip two tennis balls very, very harshly. He drops the lacrosse gear he was looking at and turns away towards the shoes.

Not a surprise to see her _again_, looking at stilettos. Holy crap is she following him?

He sees her again when he was in the undergarment aisle, looking for things comfortable so he can work out in. She was just across the area in the women's section, holding up some lacy lingerie. He makes a quick eye contact with her, catching a smirk, before he just turns and sprints out of there.

He sees an escalator going up and oh my god, he has to ride to see where the hell it goes. It turns out to be a large area for men's, now understanding how large of the women's clothes dominated downstairs. He heads towards the suits aisle, turning and glancing and _fuck_ she's there again.

He turns around and hums calmly, trying to ignore the rush of blood to his head, trying to ignore the beating of his heart. He tries to turn the panic away by distracting himself. He sees a few things he likes, and definitely needs for a future banquet that Lydia invited them to because quite frankly, they were boring and she decided to invite everyone to entertain her.

He grabs a few shirts and pants and ties to try on and heads towards the changing rooms. She can't follow him in there.

He sighs in relief. He changes into a pair of clothes and steps into the three angle mirror. He looks and turns, seeing them fit. He tugs the tie a bit, trying to adjust it until he hears a chuckle from behind. He sees an elderly man, who quite frankly can give Derek a run if he weren't a werewolf. He could be fitted, if one were to think this way, into the bear category. He had grey hair, slicked back into a small pony tail. He was taller than Derek by a like, four inches or so. He had a five o'clock shadow that fits him in a weird way.

"Ties were never my favorite part of dressing up." He says. "Took me forever to finally get the hang of it."

Stiles laughs. "Never liked them either, had my dad tie one for me for my prom." The older man lets out a hefty laughter.

"Had my sister to do it for me. She was the one who taught me." he steps towards him. "May I?" he gestures. Stiles nodded and let him untie it and begins doing the process over. Stiles was now facing towards the mirror as the man was bending over his shoulder, reaching over him and tying it, explaining it to him. "…and wha-la!" he says as he clasps Stiles shoulder.

"I remember my dad explaining it to me before he had to leave for work. He was saying it too fast and I never got it all. Google had too many knots and stuff and it just gets complicated." Stiles re-adjusted the tie, making it a bit looser so he could breathe. "Thanks for the help though." Stiles smiled.

The man grinned and moved one of his hands to the back of Stiles neck, thumb rubbing behind his ear. Fuck, his hands were so huge that his neck fits perfectly into his large hands.

"Uhh—sir?" Stiles could feel his cheeks flush again. Stiles flinched away when he was near the area that was really ticklish to him. "Sorry, sensitive area." He was so not admitting it was one of his weak spots.

"Oh, I apologize." He chuckled as he petted Stiles' short haired head (growing out hair will attract the ladies he hears.) and rubbed it, thumb running across in an affectionate kind of manner. "Well, I should be going, gotta find my crazy wife." He smiles at him as he walked out.

So fucking creepy.

Why.

Stiles shuddered as he walks back into his dressing room and changes back into his clothes and leaves the suits on the rack near the exit of the dressing room.

Stiles turn to see the Bear man and Cougar woman to the side, her picking out several ties for him. They both glance and smile—no—hell no—fucking predator creepy grins at him. He waves a bit with one hand before sprinting towards the casual area.

Surely a pair like them would never be in this area.

Nope.

He was wrong.

There they were again, across from him looking at the children set of ties.

Maybe he was just over reacting?

Yea, that was it.

Just a pure fucking—_**and**__ now they were walking towards me. Dammit._

"So I see this is your wife." Stiles smiled calmly as possible. The man smiled.

"Hello sweetie, I'm sorry but your skin tone matches one of our nephews. Would it be alright if we just see what color looks best?" the cougar lady asked.

Innocent question, maybe he just reminded them of the little guy.

So he does the stupidest thing and says ok.

"I don't mind." He says. She grins and holds the tie up, her palm almost cupping his cheek. Her thumb rests on his cheek, a purple tie held in her hand. He doesn't notice the man walking behind him since his focus was on her. He startles a bit when his huge hairy arms were on the other side of him, a blue tie in his hand and in the same position as his wife.

The cougar lady steps forward, inspecting a bit more. Stiles took a step back and stumbled into the man. He feels his large arms wrap around his waist and her hand on Stiles' chest, body pressing forward.

Oh holy fuck—nope. Nope, not good. He was trapped.

The racks of clothing hid them somewhat, so the other costumers would either not know or assumed he was their kid. He feels the bear man bend over his shoulder, close to his face. "I think my wife is always right. Purple does look better." He says. Stiles could feel the warmth of his breath near the side of his face he occupied currently.

"Oookay, bad touch, bad touch! Well, I'm glad I could help! I rea—" his phone goes off. It was the tune she-wolf by Shakira. He never been so relieved in his life. "fuck—I think I got too distracted. One of my friends trying to know where the hell I am. Nice meeting with you—" he ducks away from them. "Gotta run now bye!" he runs off and heads towards the escalators downstairs. As he waits, he pulls out his phone to read the text from Erica.

_**Meeting at car in fifteen.**_

Finally. Stiles sighed in relief. He then notices the cougar and the bear looking down at him from the top in the reflection of his phone. Panic floods into him again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Nope, no panic attack. Nuh-uh. Maybe when they get back to the hotel and he can lock himself in the bathroom.

Jesus Christ he never been in a predicament like this before.

He steps off the escalator and heads towards the mall, hoping to find one of the guys from the pack. He passes by several windows and sees the couple on the other side of the walkway. He most definitely speeds his pace.

He finally crosses the mall and heads for the exit. Almost to the safety of his pack the hopefulness faded when he didn't see the rental van there. Holy crap, why now?

He slightly panics and looks around. He whips his phone out and quickly sends a non-panicky text to Erica back.

**To: Catwoman**

_**Where the hell is the van, I'm on time where the fuck are you guys. Did you leave me?**_

**Received from Catwoman:**

_**Calm your tits Batman, we had to move to the other side because Lydia bought too much crap again. We're just on the other side. Also, Scott decided to be a dumbass and blew a toy whistle that turned out to be a dog whistle. Ears fucking hurt.**_

The other side? Why did Lydia choose now to buy so much crap? Why didn't she just make Jackson carry it all? That's what he usually did. Dear lord, Scott needs to get his shit together.

He breathes out, walking to the side. He sees a large alley that cuts right to the other side. It's a bit far but quick none-the-less. He glances around and heads into the alley, power walking.

Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, why the fuck is this street so long, why didn't he take the safer route and cut through the mall _inside_?!

Nope, instead, he chose the stupid route and went into a long somewhat dark alley just to get to the other side. Stiles reached a sort of three way street half way there and ran into someone, causing him to fall flat on his ass.

"Crap, sorry I was—" he looked up and a wave of fear flooded him. It was the bear man that was following him in the mall. "Uuhhm—" Stiles started to crawl back quickly as the man took a step towards him. His heart was pounding so fast. He couldn't defend himself with someone _his_ size. God, he was bigger than Derek, not to mention that his entire neck fit into the palm of his hand.

Stiles sprinted up and tried to run back where he came from as the man was starting to get closer. He felt a strong, practically steel arm wrap around him, pinning his arms in, lifting him up a bit off the ground and another cover his mouth before he could scream. He kicked and thrashed somewhere behind him, but knew it was no use to the large man.

The bear man shifted him, now finding himself being carried in his large arms. He tried, but couldn't kick or move his feet as much. One arm was now wrapped strongly around his knees, and the other around his chest and arms, hand still covering his mouth.

"Come now, don't struggle too much." he said, as if to calm him.

Then, Stiles heard a car screeching and reversed down the alley. He saw a black Toyota car screeched to a stop and suddenly the trunk popped open. The driver's door opened, and out came the cougar lady. Stiles eyes widened when he saw the look in her eyes.

_Oh no._

**_oOO8OOo_**

"I don't think all of that will fit in your suitcase." Allison said as soon as she saw Lydia's purchases.

"It will." She flipped her hair. "Besides, Jackson can shove everything into my suitcase." She smiled.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Of course." She saw Lydia glance around.

"Where's Scott? Usually he's following you around all the time." She asked.

"Bathroom, and I'm pretty sure he went back to that make your own smoothie machine we passed by earlier."

"What did you buy? An entire women's section from a store?" Erica said as she walked towards them, Isaac and Boyd in tow.

"I'm beginning to think she did." Allison said.

"Where are the others?" Isaac asked.

"Jackson went to go pull the car over here _**and**_ here comes Derek and Scott." Lydia answered him. They all turn to see Derek trudge on out, in his hands was a fancy bag he purchased from a high quality store.

They see Scott messing with a toy. By the look on his face, he seemed intent on what it does.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asked. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"I texted him to meet us at the car." Erica said.

"You mean the car that's coming over right here with Jackson driving?" Boyd pointed out as he saw the car approach them.

"Let's just hurry and put the stuff up." Derek rolled his eyes. As Jackson parked and stepped out, he nodded towards Scott.

"McCall, what the hell are you looking at." Jackson asked.

Scott's eye widened. "Oh! It's a whistle!" he grinned as he put it to his lips and blew on it harshly.

Worst. Decision. **Ever**.

A painful, head splitting high pitch screech noise came from the small whistle. The werewolves groaned in pain as they covered their ears. Scott dropped it as his own hands went to cover his ears as well. A string of curses spilled out.

"Holy fuck—McCall what the hell?" Jackson yelled out.

"Scott!" Erica hissed out.

Isaac threw a few curses under his breath as he was massaging the side of his head, near his ears.

Boyd huffed out harshly, though the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop.

Derek had the worst, since he was right next to the idiot. As soon as Scott dropped it, he hit Scott at the back of his head with full force. "Idiot!" he growled out.

Allison and Lydia stood there, confused. They only saw Scott blow on the thing, with what it seemed to be his full werewolf lung capacity, and no noise came out of it. Though seeing everyone else flinch in pain because of it, they had one thing in mind of what it could be.

Erica felt her phone vibrate. She pulled her phone out and saw a message from Stiles.

**Received from: Batman**

_**Where the hell is the van, I'm on time where the fuck are you guys. Did you leave me?**_

She quickly swiped a text back to him and shoved her phone back in her pocket.

"Really Scott?! A dog whistle?!" Derek growled at him.

"I thought it was just a weenie whistle!" he groaned in pain. "God, I didn't even know it could affect us!"

"Can't hear anything too well, feels like everything is muffled out." Isaac continued his massaging.

"Scott used his full strength on it." Boyd said, voice sounding as if it was strangling.

"Think next time you idiot." Derek hissed at him. "The damn dog whistle, when used properly, can snap us out of unconsciousness, or a distraction." He gritted out. He remembers when Deaton used it on him after crazed up Lydia knocked Derek out with wolfsbane powder. "When used by an idiot, it impairs out hearing."

"I get it! I'm definitely not doing that again, _ever_!" Scott moaned out in pain. Allison chuckled as she walked over to him and tried to make him feel better.

"How long till it wears off?" Jackson whined.

"I'm not sure. Coming from a werewolf's strength, I have no clue. Deaton used one on me to wake me up and it lasted about a minute or two." Derek told him.

"Great." Jackson sighed grumpily. He went to grab Lydia's stuff she bought and shoved them in the trunk. The others reluctantly went and put their stuff up, although the pain was still present.

"Where the hell is Stiles?" Derek was growing impatient.

"Texted him where we were a while ago. He seemed a bit panicky." Erica scrunched her face up, thinking why Stiles would be panicking.

"What did he say?"

"_Where the hell is the van, I'm on time where the fuck are you guys. Did you leave me?"_ she tried to say it how Stiles would.

Off to the side, Boyd hummed in delight as the pain started to fade away. "Finally."

"I'm not gonna go near any dog parks if things like those are there." Isaac mumbled out, sighing in relief as the ringing had finally subsided.

Derek ignored the recovering werewolves. He thought about what Erica had repeated. The way he said it seemed freaked out and he would know that they wouldn't leave him. He pulled out of his thoughts when he heard very soft muffles of cries for help. His eyesbrow furrowed. Wait—he recognizes the heart pace before.

Derek glanced up, a concerned look on his face. His own expression matched the other werewolves.

Allison saw the distress look on Scott's face. "Scott what's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Wait…I know that pacing heartbeat anywhere." He look up, shock running across his face. "Stiles." He heard Derek growl. He looks and saw his eyes red, large canines poking out. The others were starting to shift too. They looked down the block and into a dark alley. That's where it's coming from.

"Jackson, Erica and Isaac, block the other path. Scott, Lydia, Allison, take the other street. Boyd you're with me." Derek commanded as they fanned out.

**_oOO8OOo_**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He was getting kidnapped. The pack, where the hell was the pack? Stiles let out (or tried to) muffled out noises as loud as he could, knowing the werewolves could pick it up.

The cougar lady strutted towards him, pulled out a horde of ties she had in her coat pocket. She smiled towards him, lifting a hand to wipe away a tear that unknowingly fell.

"Oh there, there," she cooed at him. "—don't worry sweetie. We won't hurt you. Here, this should make you calm down." She took a small bottle from the man's pocket and popped it open, bringing it under his nose. Stiles held in his breath and closed his eyes. Though with all the panicking and what not, It took only nearly a minute and a half for his lungs to struggle for air.

At that horrid moment, he inhaled largely for the desperately needed air, and unfortunately inhaling whatever she held in her hand as well. He couldn't take in what it even smelled like because everything was starting to get woozy.

His muffled cries slowly faded into weak whimpers as the drugs took effect. Stiles' whole entire body was incredibly heavy. He was confused, wasn't able to form any words. What the hell was in that bottle?

The cougar lady began to use the ties and wrapped it around his mouth, gagging him. She took a few more and binds his wrists behind him as well as his feet.

A loud roar split down the alley, startling the kidnappers. Their heads snapped at the other end of the alley, seeing a pair of red eyes and a pair of yellow eyes glaring down at them. The woman turned the other way to see three more pairs of eyes. Two pairs yellow and one blue.

_Oh thank god, they're here_. Stiles looked through his woozy vision and saw Jackson, Erica and Isaac. Derek and Boyd must've been the ones behind them then. He noticed Scott walking on top of the car, the cougar and the bear didn't take notice though.

"Dammit Michael, you weren't looking out!" The lady yelled at the big man.

"You wanted to mess with the boy first, we would've had more time if we gotten him then and there." He snapped at her. "I say we leave now." he turned but stopped as he saw a figure jump onto the top of their car, same pair of yellow eyes. A low growl had him backing off in fear and sudden confusion.

The pack closed in on them slowly. The man, thinking quickly, shifted his hands around grasped Stiles' throat.

"Come any closer and he can easily snap cutie's little neck." The woman threatened. "I say you let us go and this never happened, shall we?"

"Except it did." A gruff voice said. It was Derek. Derek's eyes glared even more as he saw the huge man's hand tightened his grip on Stiles' neck. "—really don't want to do that."

"I really don't actually. This one was just too cute for me to pass up on. Oh the things we could've enjoyed had we left sooner with him." she said as she pinched Stiles' cheek. A soft whimper let out from his gag.

"Let him go." Scott demanded.

"How about you let us go? Hmm?" she asked. "I even promise to give him back to you after I get bored. In one piece since I'm being so nice and he's being so adorable." She grinned.

The large man made small, circular motions with his thumb on the boy's jaw. Stiles would jerk his head if the man wasn't clutching his body into his with such force.

"What do you even want him for?" Scott asked, seeing the gesture he was doing to Stiles' jaw aggravate him.

"We were just going to have some fun with him. He's so cute," she cooed again. "—those big huge brown eyes, so innocent looking, that skin of his that could easily be bruised and I can't wait to see how red it can get." She giggled. "It's been so long since we had someone like him."

"Not to mention his mouth honey." The man added.

The conversation made Stiles very uncomfortable. He tried to struggle out of his arms. His attempts were weak due to whatever that drug he inhaled. Couldn't be a type of date rape drug now would it? Weren't those supposed to make you feel sensitive and good or something?

"Feisty one isn't he?" she grinned madly. "Now I definitely can't wait to take him home with us." She whipped out a gun and shot it at Scott, who was a bit surprised at the sudden development. The bullet went into his shoulder as he tumbled off the side.

Scott bit his lip to hold in the sudden flare of pain. Using his claws, he tried to dig it out before the wound closes over.

"Any closer and I'll put a bullet through him." she threatened as she suddenly shoved the gun at Stiles' chest.

"Or I can just break his bones." The man offered. "Either way he'll be alive."

"Tick—tock." She hummed, smiling.

Derek growled. He couldn't do anything that could risk Stiles getting shot. He glared at them, letting his eyes wander down to Stiles, his eyes look unsteady, like he was trying to still keep a grasp of what was happening. He sniffed the air, smelling chemicals roaming around in the air. _Drugs_.

The cougar and the bear took notice of nobody moving and took it as a sign to leave. She still had her gun pointed towards Stiles, while walking towards the passenger side.

They weren't leaving him with them were they? The fact that he was still literally in the arms of the threat and not with his pack told him yes. The fact that Derek and the others had yet to rip them to shreds told him yes. Fuck. Stiles was too exhausted to piece everything together. He would just love to lie here and not think about anything at all but that doesn't seem to be a good idea at the moment.

His mind wanted to drift off but he tried to stay focus. It almost felt like he didn't take his Adderall, his mind would always wander far off, yet he wasn't as fidgety. God was this confusing. Derek could probably notice him starting to freak out. He could hear his knuckles pop.

They closed in to the door. They glanced to the pack, making sure nobody were to make any sudden movements. The cougar reached behind her to grip the door handle and opened it. She momentarily lowered her gun away from the boy and turned around, shocked to see a strawberry blonde girl in the seat, grinning.

"You have something of ours." Her sheen pink lips pursed.

"How the hell—" she started to say only to be cut off by a surprise punch to the side of the face. The person grabs her arm that held the gun and twisted it behind her in a fierce grip, pulling it in such a way that she was positive it would injure pretty badly.

The bear was shocked at what just happened. He looked at his wife, and back behind him to the other six they just escaped from. His heart leaped a little as he saw the six standing there at the end of the alley. His grip on the boy's throat tightened, he could hear the boy starting to choke.

"Let my wife and I go, I'll let him go and we forget about this." He tried to negotiate. "This boy is precious, but I rather have my wife in bed than him." The last sentence he uttered out only made Derek even more upset. He thought that if they didn't come in time, thinking of all the sick things these bastards had in mind for Stiles. His wolf was angry when he heard the boy's air supply cut off. His claws wanted to rip at his neck.

Even when the man had loosened his grip a little, it didn't stop the tears that started to pool in his eyes, threatening to stream down any second. Derek nodded towards Allison, Lydia and Scott to retreat. They gave him unbelieving expression as they slowly and reluctantly retreated back to the pack.

Allison still, however, hadn't let go of her grip on the woman. She walked around towards the man and waited for him to set her friend down. Scott went over to hold Stiles up before he fell to the ground. Allison shoved the woman at the older man and held the gun towards them.

"Go." She shooed them away. The large man carried his wife to the car and quickly drove off.

"Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, you know what to do." Derek looked at them. "No evidence. Meet back at the Hotel."

They nodded and ran off towards the car that just left.

Stiles flooded with relief. They were gone. His panic washed away at last. He was safe, in the arms of his best friend.

"Stiles!" Scott said. Allison took a knife from her boot and quickly cut the ties around his limbs and his mouth. "H-he's shaking—why is he shaking so much?" he asked confusingly. "What the hell did they give him?"

Stiles tried to answer him, but it seemed his mouth wasn't receiving the signal to from his brain. His limbs felt like lead when he felt the bonds cut. It would've jerked his entire body to the ground if Scott wasn't the one holding him right now. He couldn't help the fact that his entire body was trembling.

"We need to get back to the hotel, we can't stay here." Derek said. He walked towards Scott and gently took Stiles into his arms, carrying him back to the car in a bridal fashioned way. "Jackson, you drive." Jackson nodded. "Come on."

As he felt himself being carried off, he felt even safer. He was held safely in a pair of strong, incredibly warm arms. He mustered up all the energy he had and pressed into the warmth, nuzzling his head in between his arm and chest, curling into him as much as possible. He inhaled, taking in the familiar scent that always calmed him. He finally found himself drifting off.

**_oOO8OOo_**

As they finally reached to the hotel, Derek hadn't let go of Stiles at all. The boy had practically turned into a pup and refused to be let go and kept burrowing into Derek if he moved an inch away. He noticed the drugs wearing off as he felt his hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. _A little bit longer, just till we get into the room._

Several people gave odd glances, some disgusted, some amused and adored. He passed by the desk, not bothering to address to the lady that asked if the boy was alright when she saw him shake. He heard Jackson say that he had too much to drink is all.

They finally reached the room. Lydia and Jackson dropped the bags of items they had bought. Scott walked towards Stiles.

"Stiles?" he asked carefully. He hadn't received an answer at all. "What did they do to him? He isn't responding at all.

"Drugs." Derek and Lydia said simultaneously.

Derek walked over to the bed and carefully placed Stiles in it. He let go, only to realize that Stiles was intent on not letting go at all.

"Stiles, you're safe now, with pack." He tried to assure the boy. He heard the door open. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were probably finished.

"Decapitated, torn to shreds and fed to very hungry animals nearby." Erica smirked as she came in. She peeled her jacket off, showing the blood that littered her arms and shirt. She headed towards the bathroom.

"Car torn, broke to pieces and crumpled up and tossed into a junk yard." Boyd added in.

"We beat last record by three minutes." Isaac grinned at Jackson and Scott, who grumbled unhappily.

"Is he alright?" Boyd asked, setting his eyes on Stiles.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked. "Why is he shaking so much?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know and he can't respond. The drugs hadn't worn off quiet yet." Derek told them. "Nothing smells off about him though, nothing dangerous."

"He looks like he's not going to let go anytime soon." Erica said as she emerged from the bathroom with a wet towel. She threw two more at Isaac and Boyd and started to clean the blood from them as well.

Derek sighed. "Stiles let go, everyone's here." he nudged at the boy.

"…s...afe." he heard the boy say softly.

Everyone perked as Stiles finally said something.

"Yes, safe. You're safe now." Derek whispered as he put a hand on the top of his head, his thumb drawing small circles. He pulled away, thinking Stiles got the message, but only felt his hands grabbing on tighter to his shirt.

"I think we all know where this is going to lead to." Allison said, taking off her boots and jacket. Derek nodded at her.

"Let's push the beds together." he said. Isaac did an eternal happy dance as he went to move the night stand out of the way.

Everyone removed their shoes and jackets and pushed the beds together. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and lifted him up. He crawled to the middle of the bed carefully and tried to set the boy so he could spoon him. He chuckled when Stiles didn't want to let go so he just took his shirt off, let the boy use it as some type of security blanket. He finally set him on his side and wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulling him closer to him.

The pack took this as a signal and crawled in, lying close to their alpha and their loving pack mom. Isaac positioned himself above Derek and Stiles' heads, curling in. Scott positioned himself in front of Stiles. Allison around Scott's lower half. Erica set herself behind Derek's knees and draped an arm over him and Stiles. Boyd placed himself between Erica and Derek. Jackson placed himself along with Lydia over Stiles' and Derek's ankles and feet.

The pack sighed in content. It's been quite a while since the last time they've done this, and they do miss it.

**_oOO8OOo_**

Stiles grunted, feeling something heavy across his chest pressing him down. He tried to squirm away but he felt it twitch. He opened his eyes to see a large hairy arm curl in and tucked Stiles closer to the body attached to the arm. He was now half under a body, feeling someone's hot breath breathing into his neck, nuzzling in further.

_Wait. I know who does this._

He turned his head to see him close to Derek's face. _Derek?_

He probably said that out loud, because the next moment, Derek's eyes snapped open, looking into Stiles' eyes. He felt the bed shake, hearing several breaths hitch.

The bed shook a lot, hearing curses string out.

"Fuck—Boyd get your ass out of my face!" Jackson hissed. He pushed and kicked away and hit someone on the head below him.

"_Jackson."_ An angry growl called to him. Oops, it was Lydia.

"Ah, ow, ow, ow! Erica quit moving! Your necklace is tangled in my hair!" Allison said.

"Shit—wasn't I over there? How did I get here?" Erica asked confusingly as she tried to pry her necklace out of Allison's hair. "Crap it's in my hair." She hissed out.

"Scott come out from the pillows and get over here!" Allison said. She heard Scott murmur from way above, curled in his makeshift pillow nest. He poked a head out.

"Why do I always do this?" he grumbled as he crawled out and untangled the chain.

Isaac was happily safe from the chaos.

"Ah, fuck!" they all heard someone whimper in pain. They jolted.

"Stiles!" a few chorused together.

"Ahrghh—shhhh!" he swatted the air. "—too loud." He whined into Derek.

"Stiles are you alright?!" Scott asked as he came over to him.

"Scooott, shut _up._" he hissed out. "Fuck, my head hurts."

Isaac, upon hearing so, crawled over to Stiles and placed a few of his fingers on his temple. A string of black veins swam up his arm as Stiles sighed in content.

"Stiles." Derek said as he sat up. He carefully pulled Stiles into his lap and let his head rest on his shoulders. "Stiles, what happened last night." He asked.

"Last night?" he asked, and then remembered what happened. "God that was one of the most frightening shopping experience ever."

"Stiles, what happened?" Derek asked again. He heard him sigh.

"Creepy cougar lady started to hit on me. Fuck, she followed me _everywhere_ in there, even upstairs. Went in the dressing area and ran into her husband. After I found out they were together I ran outta there." He soon went into detail.

"God, what happened afterwards? Last thing I remembered was finally with Scott but it's all blank after that. I had a fucking migraine till Isaac made that feel better, thanks by the way." He grinned up at him.

"Why didn't you call us when you knew you were being followed?" he growled at him.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know they were going to kidnap me." he shrugged his shoulders. "Thought they were being really creepy."

"By following you through the mall?" Jackson pointed out.

"_**I**_ didn't know! God, it's over kno—" he paused. "What happened to them? Did they get arrested?" he asked.

"Depends on how you define arrested." Derek said with a smirk.

"I define it as being seized by legal authority and taken into custody. What do you define it as—oh god now I know what my dad felt every time I do this to him." he shook his head. "Well?"

"We define it as being taken…into custody in a way." Erica gestures with a frown for a second. "Don't worry about it." Stiles sighed. He glanced around and saw Lydia smirking at him. He finally took notice that Derek was shirtless.

"Where's your shirt?" he wondered. He saw his eyes look down, as well as everyone else's. He glanced down to see Derek's shirt tightly clutched into his fist. He stared at it, pinching his eyebrows together before uncurling his fingers. "Fuck—sorry…Derek."

Derek shook his head. "It's fine." _You were a scared pup. Don't worry, my scent made it better. Everything is fine now._ He nuzzled into Stiles neck, pulling his own legs in and entrapping the boy in his arms and legs.

"Uh, Derek? You alright?" Derek stares at him incredulously.

"Am I alright? Stiles, you _**almost**_ got yourself kidnapped had we not come sooner."

"Yeah,_ almost._ It's fine now."

"Do you even know what they had in mind what they were going to do to you?" he hugged Stiles closer. "You're lucky I restrained myself from slaughtering them and showing you their severed heads."

Stiles shuddered. "I don't want to think about that." He let out a squeak as Derek suddenly pulled him down.

"It's still too early. Go back to sleep, I can tell you're exhausted." Derek ordered him, or rather everyone else too. "I need everyone alert and not sleepy."

"No I'm not."

"Stiles."

"Urgh, fine, fine. Sleeping now." He grumbled as he closed his eyes. His body relaxed as he finally started to drift off.

"And Stiles, quit being so…anxious." Derek said. "—nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

"—nnts fine." Stiles slurred his words together.

"Sorry for leaving you at the mall by yourself." Derek mumbled out. Stiles turned his head and pecked a small kiss on his lips.

"—told you it's fine." He smiled. "I Love you."

**A/N**_**:-Yyyyeah, sorry for the crap of an ending. Really need to work on that.**_

_**but alas, i'm just going to drop this here.**_

**_Hope you liked it. _**


End file.
